In recent years, size reduction and high density mounting are making progress in a semiconductor module including power semiconductor devices such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a power MOSFET, and power generation density thereof is increased, therefore, a semiconductor package with excellent heat radiation property and layout property is required.
For example, a technique in which one face of a semiconductor module is pressed onto a heat sink to radiate heat is disclosed in a related-art semiconductor drive device (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Also in a related-art semiconductor drive device (a semiconductor module in Patent Literature 2), there is a technique in which the semiconductor module (a semiconductor device in the Literature) and a pair of heat radiation plates disposed in thermal contact with both principal surfaces of the semiconductor module are integrally molded with a molding resin, metal plates are disposed on outer surfaces of the heat radiation plates through insulators, and a cooler is allowed to contact on the metal plates to radiate heat (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).